Dean Winchester
( ) |name=Dean Winchester |sex=Male |species= |dob=24th |mob=1 |yob=1988 |age=Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Lawrence, KS |height=6'1" |build=Athletic |hair=Brown |eyes=Hazel |skin=Caucasian |actor=Jensen Ackles |music="Carry On Wayward Son" - Kansas }}Overview= Dean Winchester was trained as a hunter by his father, John, to save people from evil supernatural threats. However, unlike his father, he is not as fixated as Ahab on the Great White and has learned to give even preternatural people the benefit of the doubt. His family has a reputation, and how they're seen will depend on who is asked. But in general, Dean tries to do the right thing, though he can be volatile if his family or friends are endangered. Personality Dean Winchester is a charming, outgoing type that tends to give a positive impression of himself. He's plain-spoken, simple in a number of ways, and typically unpretentious in most things. However, those who know him over a period of time can find him annoying, overbearing, and childish, as well as overextending aspects of his personality to cover up serious emotional damage he has found difficult to deal with; in attempting to be a dudely dude over the years, he's bought into the compulsion to push emotions aside and neglect feelings, but he's also found that increasingly difficult as he grows older. Dean can be surprisingly complex, though most people he deals with don't get the opportunity to know him for very long since he's in and out of lives in the time it takes him to resolve whatever preternatural threat he's needed to resolve. He's the kind of person who easily integrates himself into most situations as if he's an old friend, but he keeps everyone at arm's length and is gone before anyone can probe deeper. |-| Sheet= SKILLS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Dean Winchester was the first born child of John and Mary Winchester, who had been secret fighters against supernatural threats before settling down to raise a family together. Things were fairly quiet for some time, and Dean later welcomed a younger brother, Sam. Unfortunately, when Sam was still very young, his mother was attacked and murdered by a figure the Winchesters only could know as "the yellow-eyed demon". John and his sons escaped with their lives, but it meant that Dean was essentially drafted into a life he never asked for and never wanted, of endless motel rooms and a far greater responsibility for his brother Sam than ever before. While John traveled around with a fire lit in his chest to prevent the tragedy of his family from happening to others, he ironically made things very difficult for Dean and Sam. Dean had to learn early on how to deceive, how to steal, how to handle weapons and kill if necessary. It was not a glamorous or particularly fulfilling life. When Sam walked out on them to attend college, Dean was devastated but at the same time couldn't fault his brother. Then their father vanished, leaving few clues other than his journal. Dean's only option, he decided, was to find Sam and recruit him to find John together. Unfortunately, their reunion came with a tragic cost, leaving Sam's life in ruins and Dean even more convinced that they needed to find their father. On the way, the brothers learned what their own approach would be to the life their father left them in fighting supernatural threats, and overall they adopted a fair and more reasonable, less fanatical attitude. Nonetheless, the two clashed in a number of ways and also had to learn how to relate to each other. When they did find their father, they discovered he was on the trail of the yellow-eyed demon and more than slightly blinded by the narrow focus. John and the boys parted ways again, but with the resolve that the tragedy from their childhood would, some day soon, come to a final confrontation. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character